Les au revoir des héros
by Harmony Yaoi
Summary: La guerre est fini. Deux héros sont morts... Leur amour survivront-ils... ? Shikamaru et Kakashi n'ont qu'une envie... Les rejoindre... SasukeXShikamaru et KakashiXNaruto DEATH FIC
1. chapter 1

Hello tous le monde première fanfiction sur du Naruto

ATTENTION YAOI HOMOPHES S'ABSTENIR !!!

Sur les couples de Sasuke X Shikamaru

Et Kakashi X Naruto

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas j'ai juste ... Fait un emprunt !

La guerre prit fin, nos deux héros se livrèrent un combat sans merci dont aucun des deux ne gagna.

Leur coéquipière Sakura soigna leur blessures et à eux deux ils purent libérer led ninjas des arcades linéaires de Madara mais une conversation s'imposa entre eux

\- Je t'avais dit qu'auncun de nous deux ne survivrais ... Dit le blond

\- Hn ... Repondit le brun

\- Tu aurais dû m'écouter ...

\- Hn ...

\- Hey !! Tu m'écoutes ??!!

\- Oui ...

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A tous ce que j'ai laissé ... L'équipe 7, Konoha. Shikamaru, toi ...

Naruto sourit, regarda le ciel et repondit .

\- C'est fini maintenant ... N'y pense plus ... On va pouvoir aller les rejoindre ... Mes parents et l'Ermite pas net...

\- Mes parents et mon frère ...

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez tout les deux ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils tournèrent le regard pour y voir leur coéquipière et leur Sensei, Sakura et Kakashi. Naruto leur fit un de ses plus beau sourire.

\- Sakura, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ... Je ne l'oublierai pas ..

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin ! Répliqua la jeune femme

\- Kurama, je compte sur toi pour être sympa avec ton prochain hôte. Continua Naruto sans repondre à Sakura

\- Gamin ... Dit le démon

\- Je suis fier d'avoir été ton hôte ...

 ** _\- Tu peux être fier de toi ... Tu as guéris de nombreux cœurs. Sauvés de nombreuses vies dont la mienne ... Merci Naruto..._**

Ce dernier lui sourit

\- **_Sakura ? Je peux compter sur toi pour donner ça à Shikamaru ?_** Demanda le brunen lui lançant son bandeau frontal

 ** _\- Bien sûr Sasuke ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Expliquez nous !_** Dit la rose

 ** _\- Tu le seras bien vite ..._**

 ** _\- C'est bientôt l'heure ... Une dernière volonté Naruto ?_**

Naruto se tourna vers son Sensei et lui donna son bandeaau frontal

- ** _Je vous le confie, je ne vais plus en avoir besoin._** Dit le blond

 ** _\- Naruto ..._** Repondit Kakashi

 ** _\- Il y a quelques chose que je ne vous ai jamais dit ... Je pense que vous avez comprit ce qu'il ce passe ..._**

Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui murmura une phrase qu'il lui fit écarquillé les yeux avant de retourner vers Sasuke

 ** _\- Voilà ! Je crois que c'est tout !_**

 ** _\- Naruto regarde ..._** Fit le brun

Ce dernier en face pour y voir tous les ninjas réunis, le blond sourit

 ** _\- Je vous confit ma volonté du feu ! Je compte sur vous protéger le village !_** Avait il dit

 ** _\- Naruto nii-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?_** Demanda Konohamaru

\- **_On se rejoint là-haut ?_** Dit Naruto en évitant la question de son élève

 ** _\- Hai* ..._**

 ** _\- Alors adieu ... Konoha ..._**

Puis la seconde d'après, ils s'effondrèrent au sol, le sourire au lèvres.

Sakura vint se précipité vers eux rejoint par Tsunade mais les larmes vint à couler, Tsunade se leva en se tournant vers les habitants

- ** _Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa sont morts ... Ils ont été infectés par un poison ... Le poison le plus mortel au monde ... Finalement ils auront protégé le village même le monde au puéril de leur vie ... Ils vous ont transmis leur volonté du feu c'est à vous de la respecte._**

Shikamaru s'approcha et regardé le corps inerte de Sasuke

 ** _\- Ils le savaient ..._** Dit Kakashi qui n'avait pas parlé

- ** _Ils savaient quoi ?_** Demanda Tsunade

 ** _\- Ils savaient que leur mort approchés ..._** Répondit Shikamaru

 ** _\- C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont fait leur adieu avant de partir ..._** Fini Kakashi

Le lendemain l'enterrement des ninjas de Konoha eu lieu sauf pour Naruto et Sasuke qui auront un enterrement digne du titre de héros.

Kakashi se trouver actuellement dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

- ** _Tu seras promus Hokage 6e du nom après l'enterrement de Naruto et Sasuke._**

Annoncaa l'Hokage

 ** _\- Pourquoi après leur enterrement ?_**

Demanda le Sensei

- ** _Parce que ce sont tes élèves Kakashi !_**

 ** _\- Je pense que ça vous affecte autant que moi ..._**

 ** _\- C'est vrai ... Mais Naruto était la personne que tu aimais, même si tu fais semblant de rien n'était on sait tous que tu es 10x plus affecté que nous ..._**

 ** _\- Je vois ..._**

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir

- ** _Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'au fond ce n'est pas moi qui souffre le plus._**

Puis Kakashi sortit

Shikamaru lui était dans sa chambre regardant le bandeau de Sasuke

 ** _\- Pourquoi m'avoir confié ton bandeau Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec nous ?_**

Il le prit et le retourna et sans trop savoir pourquoi il glissa ses doight dans la plaque de fer et y sortit un petit papier qu'il lui en ècarquillant les yeux, sur le papier était écrit " Je t'aime Shikamaru", il serra le papier contre lui

 ** _\- J'ai compris maintenant ..._**

Alors qu'il serrait le papier contre lui, il fût surpris en sentant des bras autour de sa taille mais il ne vit personne jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix.

 ** _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé ..._**

 ** _\- Sa... Sasuke c'est toi ?_**

 ** _\- Hn ..._**

 ** _\- Mais comment ?_**

\- **_Je ne suis plus qu'une âme à présent, je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les miens._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'entend seulement ?_**

 ** _\- Parce que je ne me montre pas ..._**

 ** _\- Je veux te voir Sasuke._** ** _\- Shikamaru ..._** ** _\- Une dernière fois ..._**

Sasuke apparu alors sous le regard de Shikamaru, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux avant que Sasuke ne devit son regard vers le papier

 ** _\- Tu l'as trouvé ..._**

 ** _\- J'aurai aimé te le dire avant mais ... Moi aussi je t'aime ..._**

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire

- ** _Si je n'avais pas déserté ... Si je ne serais pas parti ... Peut être qu'on aurais eu la chance d'être ensemble .️_**

 ** _\- Je pensais que tu allais finir avec Sakura ..._**

 ** _\- Et moi je pensais que tu finirais avec Temari ..._**

Les deux hommes se lancer des sourire jusqu'à ce que Sasuke dépose un baiser dans le cou de Shikamaru laissant apparaitre l'emblème des Uchiwa.

- ** _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_**

 ** _\- C'est mon emblème, il te protégera des dangers, la seule fois où il te protégera pas seras le jour où tu me rejoindras. En attendant je veux que tu vives heureux, promets le moi Shikamaru._**

 ** _\- Je vais essayer mais il me faudras du temps._**

 ** _\- Je comprends ..._**

Sasuke prit le Nara dans ces bras bien que son aimé soit une âme ce dernier pût répondre à son entreinte.

- ** _Il est temps pour moi de partir ... Je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre ma famille ..._** ** _-_**

 ** _Tu vas me manquer ..._**

 ** _\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ..._**

L'âme de Sasuke commença à disparaître

 ** _\- Tu me rejoindras le moment venu ..._**

 ** _\- Oui ..._**

 ** _\- Je t'aime Shikamaru, ne l'oubli jamais ..._**

 ** _\- Moi aussi je t'aime ..._**

 ** _\- Adieu Shikamaru ..._**

Puis l'âme disparu

 ** _\- Adieu ... Sasuke ..._**

 ** _\- Je t'aime ..._**

Shikamaru sourit en regardant les étoiles à travers sa fenêtre.

Hai veut dire oui en japonais

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus n'hésitez pas à laissez les reviews

Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour le rôle de bêta je suis très mauvaise en conjugaison et peut être un peu d'orthographe aussi ...


	2. L'au revoir d'un jinchuriki légendaire

Deuxième chapitre :

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Couples: Kakanaru, SasukeXShikamaru

 ** _KAKANARUKAKANARU_**

Kakashi était devant la tombe des héros où les noms de Naruto et Sasuke venait d'être gravés.

" ** _\- J'aimerai savoir Naruto_** ... **_Pourquoi_** **_avoir_** **_combattu_** **_Sasuke_** **_Pourquoi n'avoir_** **_pas été_** **_vous_** **_faire soigner_** **_par Sakura ?"_** Demanda le ninja copieur

Kakashi sentit deux bras entourés son cou

 ** _"- On savait que l'on allait mourir ... Dès que Madara nous l'as injecté lors de notre combat, on a su que ce serait la fin ..."_** Répondit une autre voix

 ** _-" Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_**

 ** _-" Pourquoi faire ? Ça n'aurait rien changé ..."_**

Kakashi déposa sa main sur un des bras autour de son cou

 ** _-" Pourquoi ?"_** Demanda l'argenté

 ** _"- Quoi ?"_**

 ** _"- Pourquoi_** **_m'avoir dit ces mots ... ?"_**

Un flash back apparut dans la tête de l'âme

FLASH BACK

Naruto s'approcha de Kakashi et lui murmura

 ** _"- Je t'aime_** **_Kakashi ... Je t'ai aimé , je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, ne l'oubli jamais ..."_**

Ce qui fit écarquillé les yeux de Kakashi et de retourner vers Sasuke

 ** _"- Voilà je crois que c'est tout."_**

FIN FLASH BACK

Naruto sourit (Vous avez compris que c'était lui XD) et répondit le blond

 ** _"- Parce que c'est la vérité."_**

 ** _"- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?"_**

 ** _"- Je ne voulais pas me faire rejeté ... Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi ..."_**

 ** _"- C'est moi qui ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi ... Si tu m'avais fait ta déclaration, je ne t'aurais pas rejeté au contraire ..."_**

 ** _"- C'est vrai ?"_**

 ** _"- Oui c'est vrai ... Moi aussi je t'aime ..."_**

 ** _"- Si c'est vrai pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"_**

 ** _"- La lâcheté sûrement ..."_**

Naruto apparu devant Kakashi

 ** _"- Tu n'es pas lâche ... Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connais ..."_**

 ** _"- Hn ... Pourquoi tu es là ?"_**

 ** _"- J'avais besoin d'aller voir quelque chose, j'en ai profité pour aller voir Tsunade, elle m'a dit que tu allais devenir Hokage."_**

 ** _"- Hai ..."_**

 ** _"- Kakashi Hatake Rokudaime Hokage, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Kakashi ?"_**

Quand Naruto avait tourné le regard vers lui, il fût surprit de voir des larmes couler le long des joues de son Bien-aimé. Naruto positionna ses mains sur ses joues et releva son visage qu'il avait baissé.

 ** _"- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?"_**

 ** _"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? J'ai besoin de toi Naruto ..."_**

 ** _"- Kakashi tu es un homme qui a perdu tellement, tes meilleurs amis, ton Sensei, ton père ..."_**

 ** _"- Et la personne que j'aime ..."_**

 ** _"- Malgré tout ce que tu as perdu, tu as su garder le sourire. Mon père serait fier de son disciple."_**

Kakashi sourit tandis que Naruto essuyé ces larmes du revers de la main

 ** _"- Je veux voir ton visage Kakashi ..."_**

 ** _"- Pourquoi c'est quand tu pars que tu me tutoie ?"_**

 ** _"- Je sais pas ..."_**

Le blond baissa délicatement le masque de Kakasbi et reste scotché devant cz visage. Il se trouvé être extrêmement beau, Kakashi lui lança un sourire attendrit

 ** _"- Waouh !"_** Lâcha finalement le blond

 ** _"- Quoi ?"_**

 ** _"- Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas vu avant sinon je t'aurais sauté dessus !"_**

 ** _"- Ça ne m'aurais pas déplu tu sais."_**

 ** _"- Kakashi ! Pervers ! Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de lire les bouquins de Jiraiya !"_**

 ** _"- Désolé peut pas m'en empêcher."_**

 ** _"- Mouais ..._** "

Naruto se mit à regarder sa main qui devenait translucide

 ** _"- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir..._** Avoua le blond **_Kakashi j'ai quelque chose pour toi._**

Naruto baissa le tee-shirt de Kakashi avant d'y déposé un baiser faisant apparaitre une marque

 ** _"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_** Demanda le plus vieux.

 ** _"- C'est l'emblème des Uzumaki, c'est un sceau nait de mon clan, il te protégera des dangers, la seule fois où il ne te protégera pas seras le jour où ton heure sera venu de me rejoindre et aussi ..."_**

 ** _"- Quoi ?"_**

 ** _"- Il montre aussi que je t'aime ... Enfin bref ! Ce sceau te seras utile en tant qu'Hokage. N'est-ce pas Rokudaime-Sama ?_** "

 ** _"- Merci Naruto ..."_**

 ** _"- Je t'aime Kakashi ..."_**

 ** _"- Moi aussi je t'aime ..."_**

 _Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kakashi avant de complètement disparaître_

 ** _"- Adieu Kakashi ..."_**

 ** _"- Adieu Naruto..."_** Répondit Kakashi en baissant la tête

Tsunade cacher derrière un arbre avait écouté toute la conversation ce rappelant sa propre conversation avec Naruto

 ** _"- Comment ce fait il que tu sois là ?"_** Demanda la Godaime

 ** _"- Je ne suis qu'une âme maintenant"_**

 ** _"- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"_**

 ** _"- Tsunade ..."_**

 ** _"- Je t'ai donné ce poison pour vaincre Madara par pour que tu meurs !"_**

 ** _"- Baa-chan calmes toi s'il te plaît ..."_**

 ** _"- Que je me calmes ! Tu te moques de moi là !"_**

 ** _"- Baa-chan ..."_**

 ** _"- Mais Naruto regardes toi là ! Tu peux imaginer les comportements de tes amis après ta mort ?! Et Kakashi tu y a pensé ?!"_**

 ** _"- Pardon ..."_**

 ** _"- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas ?"_**

 ** _"- Tu m'avais donné trois flacons mais alors que je menaçait Madara avec un, il en a saisit un autre et m'a menacé avec alors j'ai pris une décision, je lui ai planté le mien et il m'a planté le sien."_**

 ** _"- ... ... MAIS T'ES MALADE OÙ QUOI ? Mais comment tu as fait pour pensé à cette idée ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde ? En plus tu as entraîné Sasuke avec toi !"_**

 ** _"- Pour Sasuke, je n'y suis absolument pour rien !"_**

 ** _"- Quoi ?"_**

 ** _"- Sasuke a choisi de son propre chef. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais je n'ai pas réussi ..."_**

 ** _"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"_**

 ** _"- Quand Sasuke a vu que l'on m'a injecté le poison, il m'a parlé, il m'a expliqué qu'il en avait assez de vivre une de déserteur, il voulait en finir alors il a prit le 3e flacon et ce l'ai injecté dans le cou."_**

 ** _"- C'EST UNE BLAGUE !!?"_**

 ** _"- J'ai l'air de plaisanté ?"_**

 ** _"- Bon sang Naruto !"_**

Tsunade s'asseya et cacha ses yeux de sa main.

 ** _"- Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner ce poison"_**

 ** _"- Ce n'est pas ta faute ... Mais qu'on soit bien d'accord tu ne dois dire à personne que tu m'as donné ce poison."_**

 ** _"- ... Kakashi va devenir Rokudaime Hokage..."_**

 ** _"- Quoi ?"_**

 ** _"- Kakashi va devenir Hokage 6e du nom..."_**

 ** _"- Je suis content pour lui ..."_**

"- **_Je savais que tu allais me dire ça..."_**

 ** _"- Je t'ai donné ce poison, ça veut dire que je t'ai tué, toi et Sasuke ..."_**

 ** _"- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! Ce qui m'est arrivé est entièrement de ma faute. Tout comme Sasuke a choisi lui même de fuir ! Rien n'est de ta faute !"_**

 ** _"- Mouais ..."_** Répondit-elle pas du tout convaicu

"- **_Tsunade, il faut que j'y aille mais je t'en supplie ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il c'est passé ..."_**

Après une dernière entreinte maternelle, Naruto partit.

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

Tsunade cacher derrière son arbre observa Kakashi s'effondrer à genoux les larmes coulant sur ses joues après une seconde d'hésitation. Elle le rejoignit et s'agenouille près de lui, surprit Kakashi releva la tête regarda Tsunade, l'Hokage l'attira contre elle finalement l'argenté éclata en sanglot contre la blonde qui le laissa vider tout son soûl, des larmes silencieuses coula de ses joues cette fois c'était bon ... Son petit fils de cœur était partir rejoindre ses parents et Jiraiya... Pour de bon ...

 ** _KAKANARUKAKANARU_**

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

L'enterrement de Naruto et Sasuke eu lieu dans la tristesse et la douleur, l'Hokage leur fit un discours devant leur tombe.

 ** _"- Naruto, Sasuke vous avez été pendant longtemps rivaux tout en étant des frères ... Sasuke, tu ne sais pas ce que Naruto a enduré pour te ramener au village dans un sens ... Il a réussi ... Vous étiez des amis, des camarades, des frères, des fils et même des amours pour certains ... Vous vous êtes battus, vous vous expliquez et vous êtes morts en héros ... Vous serez pour toujours et à jamais dans nos cœurs et nos mémoires ... Reposez en paix mes amis ..._** Puis le silence s'imposa briser par les pleurs des amis de nos deux héros ...


End file.
